The True Goddess
by Arikashikari
Summary: She was born form the Gods to protect the world of ninja's. She was betrayed by her village and taken in by Madara...Not too good with the whole summary thing...Chapt. 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I guess I have to do this...Dont own anyone...just my OC.**

**Untitled**

"She is too young!" Konan was shocked when Pein brought up **her** as a canadit for members for a new organization, "Surely we can find someone of proper age and with more battle expirience."

"No. Besides, **he** chose her himself." Pein replied looking down at the picture of the young "innocent" child.

"Why are you all doing this?" I screamed while I clutched my head, crying out, "Please! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it!" I yelled hoping I could overpower the screams that were coming from outside

"You liar!" "Your too dangerous!" I heard the screams from my fellow villagers.

"Stop!" I cried as rocks came crashing through the windows, me falling to my knees, "Help!" I hoped someone would hear me. I prayed someone would come. Once my screams stopped so did the screams outside. I tried to hush my whimpers so I could hear anything, "Hello?" I sniffed wondering what happened to the angry villagers. I rose to my feet catiously, "Hello?" I called out again. I slowly walked to the door, putting my ear against it to listen better, but ther was nothing. Slowly opening the dorr just enough to peek outside, I gasped. Swinging the door all the way open and running outside. In front of me lay the corpses of, what use to be the people of my village hidden in trees. Some were burned, some were crushed, some had smoke coming off of them, and some had, what looked like, ice shards coming out of their bodies.

"How? Who?" I questioned myself walking into an open field of dead bodies but was stopped when I felt a hand wrap around my ankel.

"See what you have done."

"Lord Kikaze." I whispered, looking down at my Kikaze's burnt body, "Who did this?"

"You.." He began to choke out but was cut short by an extremely large, fiery bird-like claw digging into his back. I stood frozen, too terrified to look up from the attackers feet.

" Do not fear us." Came a masculin voice from behind me, making me skip a heartbeat.

"Please dont kill me!" I cried out.

"We would never!" Came that same voice.

Seeing a huge distorted face come from the ground, I screamed falling backwards to the ground. Finally looking at what was around me. "What...?" I couldn't even finish my sentence, ' What in the world was in front of me?' I thought to myself.

"Arikashi Kami..." Came a beautiful female voice from the huge fireball taking the shape of a falcon, "We are the elemental Gods, here to protect and serve you..."

* * *

**Ok so that was just the beginning...I have alot more to put up...Sorry it was soo short I just didnt know where to leave off at...Please review :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dicslaimer: Dont own...only my OC.**

* * *

"We are the elemental Gods, here to protect and serve you. I am Huchi, the Goddess of Fire," The falcon of flames explained as she removed her oversized claw from the Kikaze's back and bowed infront of me. Then, with a gust of wind, came another bird figure, this time an eagle, yet transparent and the wind constently blew, " I am Fujin, the God of Wind and I too am here to serve you." He said landing his clawed feet on the ground bowing along side Huchi.

Next came a rumble from below me and out came a massive bull a loud snort from his throut and lastly a low bow before speaking in a deep jolly voice, "Sorry to fighten you, I am O-kumi-nushi. I am God of all the earth and also here to serve you."

"What's going on?" I asked, still very confused but before I could get any answers a bolt of lightning struck just ten feet infront of me and took the form of giant, electrifying wolf, "You will understand in due time. I am Raiden, the God of lightning."

"We are the Gods of the elements. We have been here since the first generation, serving them loyally to this day." Said the one who appeared to be made of water, but didn't have the appearence of an animal, instead it was more humanoide, like a giant blue human, just made of water," I am Sujin, God of all water. And like the rest I am here to serve you." He finished with a bow.

I looked around, realizing that I must be dreaming. I mean, at seven years old, I had to be dreaming. This kind of stuff doesn't happen.

"From this day on we will be one with you. Your eyes will have many strengths. They will be able to call us forth when you are in need of us," Stated Sujin, the water god, "We shall make our leave." and with that they quickly shot at me, crashing into my arms making me fall to the ground. I lifted my arms and stared at them. On my left bicep was the sign for wind colored in grey, my right bicep, the sign of earth coloed in brown. On my left wrist was water colored in a light blue, my right for fire a redish orange was its color. And finally, looking at my hands, on my left hand in between my index fingure and thumb was half the sign for lightning my right was identical, the color showed a deep blue.

"Whats.....going on...?" I asked myself not being able to keep conciousness for long.

"I found her."

'Who's there?' I thought to myself not being able to come to terms with reality.

"Lets take her back. She looks exhausted."

'Who looks exhausted? Me?' I felt large hands grab me and pick me up, 'Where are they taking me?'

"Looks like she did a number on all of them. What should we do with the dead?"

"Leave them."

I woke up not knowing where I was. Last I remembered was...the angry villagers...then no noice...then...I jumped from where I was lying gasping for air looking down at my arms seeing the symbols, rememebering everything. I began to cry, but quickly stopped when I heard footsteps from across the room, "Who's their?" I yelled out.

"It's ok. You are safe." Came a female voice then a beautiful face to match it. She had beautiful. flawless skin, a ring lay upon her lip, light blue hair with a large paper flower acsserizing it.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked looking at my surroundings. I was just a plain candle lit room. The only space taken up was the bed where I lay and the unknown woman.

"My name is Konan. We should get you dressed. My leader is waiting for you." She said holding out her hands to me. I was hesitant, not knowing if I should trust her, :"You can trust me. You will be here for some time. Now put that on." She said holding out a black robe that I hadn't noticed in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own...only my OC.**

* * *

I took the black robes from Konan without questioning her. I got up from where I lay and quickly wrapped myself in the clothing tieing the rope around my waist.

"This way." She said as she walked towards the door to the room we were in. Once we left the room I looked at my surroundings, it was dark, the only light came from the lit candle that the beautiful woman in front of me held.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" I asked walking closely behind her, but she did not reply, instead she stopped, looked down at me and pointed at the door at the end of the hall, just twenty feet away.

"In there." Was all she said. However, I did not comply. I looked at her in confusion and fear.

"But..." She gave me a shove towards the door forcing me to enter. Slowly, I opened the door peeking my head in before letting my body enter. It looked like the same room as before. It held nothing but two figures sitting in the middle of the room.

"Come in Arikashi." Came a raspy masculine voice. I nodded and entered, closing the door behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to make out their faces in the dark.

"Come in further." One on the left commanded, motioning with his hand. I nodded again, walking in further and about ten feet in front of them I stopped and sat down, feet tucked underneath me, hands resting in my lap.

"Hello Arikashi Kami." Came the voice of the man at the right, stepping into the candle light, now being able to see his non-existing face, in its place was an orange mask with a hole on its right , obviously for him to see through.

"How do you know my name?" I asked , my face blank gazing up at him.

"I've been watching you for a while, Arikashi. I know what you've been through, and at such a young age. You have been through so much, like that wretched village who tried to kill you. I saw what you did to them."

"But it was an accident! I swear! I didn't know what happened! I still don't." I cut him off starting to think that was the reason why I was here.

"Do not worry. You did what was nessasary. I have brought you here to offer you help, training."

"Training?" Is all I could say.

"Yes. You have a very rare gift." The masked man stated, squatting down in front of me, taking my bare, cold hands into his warm, gloved ones, "These seals are very powerful," He said running his index and middle finger over each one, "and your eyes can do many things, see many things." He continued raising his fingers to brush lightly against me eye lids.

"Your going to help me control them?" I asked as he drew back his hands from my face.

"Yes. But I ask for something in return," He began, standing up and walking back towards his orange haired partner, "we ill give you certain orders and I expect you to fulfill them to their fullest."

"Of course, but please, may I ask one thing?" I bowed my head low to the ground out of respect.

"Go ahead."

"What is your name?" I looked up at him, a hint of fear in my eyes.

"Madara." He answered monotally. I bowed my head once more before looking back up again, this time in the direction of the other, orange haird man, "You do not need to worry who this is at the moment."

"Yes Madara-sama."

"You may go back. Konan is waiting outside for you." The unknown man said glaring at me with grey, ringed eyes. I bowed my head then stood making my way to the door. Once opened I seen Konan leaning against the wall.

"Come." She instructed, holding out her arm almost motherly. I smiled, closing the door behind me and followed her.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Pein said, still standing in the same spot.

Quite sure. Not only will she become powerful with my training, she also has to train with Tamon." Madara replied, glancing at Pein.

"Tamon? You mean the God of the North?" Pein asked giving Madara his full attention.

"That's right. Being the on to control the Gods, she is trained by a God," He began, a smile on his face, "my training will give her potential, his training will give her her true power." He finished smiling even more.

* * *

**OK that's it for this one...PLEASE review...tell me if you like it, hate it, Give me some advise...all that good shniz..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own...only my OC. **

**Chapter 4 ladies and gents...R&R please**

* * *

"My training with Madara-sama is hard." I complained as Konan was stitching a deep cut in my forearm.

"It will all pay off soon. If you work hard you will become strong." She reassured me, finishing the last of the stiching.

"I'm sure your right." I said with a smile

* * *

"Your eyes are becoming very powerful, Arikashi." Madara praised me as he gazed into my eyes.

"Thank you, Madara-sama." I replied bowing, panting from todays' training "What was this eye technique called again?"

"Byakugan. With it, as I said before, you can see your opponents chakra and its points on the body.. It seems you've mastered it already." He laughed walking over and kicking the man I fought against not moments ago, "That battle technique is great tiejutsu. Mastering the eye and battle technique at a young age of eight..." He trailed off seeming to be in his own thoughts. I glanced down at the older man laying on the ground, no doubt dead. I wiped off a bit of sweat forming on my brow then stretched my arms out in front of me.

"So if I master the byakugan and its battle technique what is next?" I asked walking over to stand in front of my master.

"I will try to have you awaken the Seirigan." He answered gazing down at me.

"Seirigan? What does that do?" I asked returning his gaze.

"This acquires no battle technique. With the Seirigan you will be able to see your opponents past, present and future." He explained, walking past me, me following close behind him," This eye technique, however, is something I advise you to use only when necessary. For example, when it is a one-on-one battle you may use it. Even then, though it is very dangerous."

"Then why learn it if it is so dangerous to use in battle?" I asked confusion on my face.

"This is not for battle. This is merely to gain information from someone. This eye technique in no longer of this world. Its more powerful then you give it credit for." He laughed as we walked up to the doors of our hideout.

" I'm sure your right." I said with a smile.

"Can I ask you something, Master?" I asked walking down the stone steps.

"What is it?" He questioned opening the door that sat and the bottom of the stairs. He then grabbed a lit candle resting in its holder on the wall and walked through the dark hallways with me following.

"Why am I able to posses all these different eye techniques?" I asked as he stopped in front of the door to my room. After what felt like an eternity of staring at me, he opened my door and motioned me to go in. Without protest I walked past him and into my room with him following behind me.

"Well..."He began, sitting down next to me, "Over a thousand years ago there was a war on Earth amongst the Gods about a race of humans now known as ninjas. Some felt it was perfect to create to protect others, others felt it a horrible idea believing that they would just destroy the world. Of course, they agreed on the creation of the ninja world but under one condition." He paused looking at me.

"What was the condition, Master?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Someone was to be created who could control what they had planned in case something were to go wrong. After the creation of the ninja world the Gods created a woman. Believing that a woman has a strong heart and will, the gave her every eye technique, every bloodline trait, and also." He took my hand running his fingers over the symbols on them,"The creators gave that woman the power to control the Gods. To be able to summon them whenever needed."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Arieiki Kami."

"She has the same last name as me. Does that mean.."

"She is the first of your kin. You are a direct descendant of her. You've been born with the ultimate power."

'Wow' I thought to myself, my mouth opened in awe.

"The first born daughter from the Kami lineage is given this gift. When you are able to master each eye technique you will be summoned by Tamon, the God of the North, where the Gods themselves will train you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own...only my OC. **

**Chapter 5 ladies and gents...R&R please**

'Its been two years since my master told me about my lineage and the gift I was given when I was born.' I thought as I wrote everything down in my journal. Thinking of his words reminded me of that night when I met the elemental Gods.

"We are here to serve you." The voices rang through my head as I ran my fingers over my seals glancing down at them, then continued writing.

'Since then I've mastered all eye techniques besides the Sharigan. I can wield three tomoes but I still have difficulty with it. Master says its because I'm just working and trying too hard. He's right, journal. I've been training too hard ever since he started training me. I want to make him proud. He is an Uchiha. Which means its his clan that wields the sharingan. He was six when he activated his sharingan, mastered it at eight, and then was given Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan thanks to his brother. But then he told me the story about his clan, journal, and how they betrayed him.'

"Arikashi." Came Konans voice from the other side of the door, along with a knock.

"Yes, just a second!" I called out placing my pencil on my desk, closing the journal that I wrote in, stood up from the chair and walked over to the closed door, opening it enough to see her face.

"Madara-sama wishes to speak with you." She explained before walking away.

Sighing, I closed my door to change out of the robes that I wore. Once rid of my robes I grabbed my black sweat pants, bringing them to my feet and sliding them on. I then grabbed a black tank top and pulled it over my head. I walked over to the mirror hanging in my room and looked aver my reflection. My long black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, my eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, my skin pale white, my body small. I took another deep breath and walked out of my room and into the long, dark corridors towards his room.

'What could he want? We've finished my training for today. Maybe there's more.' I wondered to myself as I stopped in front of his door, knocking on his door very lightly.

"Come in, Ari." I heard the familiar voice echo from the other side of the door. Slowly opening the door, I walked in. I looked across the room to see him leaning against his desk.

"Close the door." He commanded. I did as I was told, closing the door softly, I walked to the middle of the room and stood facing his.

"What is it you want, Madara-sama?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm going to be gone for a few weeks. About a month to be precise."

"What?" I shouted, my facial expression turning to anger, "But I'm so close to mastering the sharingan! You cant just leave for a month! How am I going to..."

"Enough!" Madara yelled, now standing two inches in front of me, "I've already told you, you have to master it on your own. Now, I will be leaving tonight and when I return I expect you not to be here, but training amongst the gods." He said as he rested his hands upon my shoulders while I gazed into his revealing eye. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madara-sama." I said shaking my head looking down. 'Great, now I have to do this on my own.' I thought as he let go of my shoulders and walking towards the door with me fallowing.

"Chikushou!" I grounded my teeth falling to my knees, panting. 'The Mangekyou Sharingan is so much harder then I thought. I can activate it but I can only use it for a few seconds before I get a painful ache in between my eyes.' I thought putting two fingers to where the pain was the worst.

"I must be doing something wrong."

"I can help." I heard a masculine voice from behind me. Turning I seen a well-built man with a hatei-ate on his forehead with the engravings of wiggly lines on it.

"You are a ninja from the hidden mist." I Asked more as a statement then a question.

"Very good observant." He laughed, taking a few steps towards me.

"What do you want?" I calmly asked standing up from the ground, brushing myself off and faced him.

"Oh, nothing in particular." He replied still inching his way towards me, I sighed.

"You know, I really don't have time to play right now."

"That's ok. This wont take long." He explained now running towards me, forming hand seals, shouting, "Water style: Surface Slicer!" Water came slicing through the ground towards me.

Sighing, I looked down, raising my right hand and wiping from the left to the right, dismissing the angry water.

"Impressive. But no worries." He laughed sealing more hands signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" He shouted as water came towards me again but this time in the form of a giant dragon.

"Humph...That's big." I complimented but quickly crouched down, digging my hands into the ground beneath me and pulled upward making a giant earth wall in front of me., blocking the path of the water dragon.

"Your going to have to do better then that!" He called out doing a few more hand seals. I noticed then that the dragon had changed its course now coming at me from the left side rather then head on, and coming faster.

I laughed and quickly raised my right hand again punching it into the wall before me. The earth quickly went from in front of my to crashing into the giant water dragon dismissing it altogether.

"You haven't answered my question." I pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I seem to have forgotten what it was you asked." He said laughing, performing yet another hand seal, "Water Style: Furry Water Needles!" The water, that was now surrounding me, slowly rose into the air turning its form into sharp needles.

"Why do you continue to use water style when I clearly have the upper hand with my earth?" I asked confused.

"Your just a kid. Just because you can move around some dirt doesn't mean you can kill me." He laughed some more, his needles stopping in the air, surrounding me.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent. Specially an opponent you know nothing about." I half yelled. 'Mangekyou Sharingan' I thought to myself activating it, then gazed into my mysterious opponents eyes. A few seconds passed and we were in a different realm. The sky shined red, the ground black. My opponent lay on the ground at my feet. 'Now I see' I thought, finally figuring out why I couldn't do Mangekyou.

"You! But...what is this? Why cant I move?" I heard him scream underneath me.

"I told you not to underestimate your opponent. Thank you, though. If it were not for you I wouldn't have figured this out. Now lets experiment. For the next forty-eight hours the earth under you will penetrate our body every half a minute." I explained, next thing I noticed the ground did exactly as I said. The ground morphed into sharp points and penetrated him in multiple places as he screamed in pain.

After forty-eight hours of torture I released him from his agony and returned back to reality. I felt my eyes release the Mangekyou and return back to its natural green. I looked over at my opponent only to see him fall to the ground.

"Baka." I sighed then turned away from my defeated opponent. I walked about fifty feet away from the battle site only to be stopped by a strange feeling. I looked around thinking that someone could be around me. 'If there was anyone I could have detected them. This feeling too, its completely different.' I thought to myself.

"Well. its about time!" I hears a man call out.

"Who's there?" I calmly asked looking out in front of me only to see the open field where I stood. But the open field soon changed to different levels of giant rocks scattered everywhere, "What?"

"Welcome to Hokumen."

**A/N: OK so her realm for Mangekyou is pretty much the same as Itachi's if you haven't noticed...I put it like that because I like that realm and how he can doing anything.**


End file.
